Replacement of conventional cameras for photographing and recording still images by use of the photosensitivity of photographic films by electronic cameras has gained increasing attention in recent years.
An electronic camera uses a solid state imaging device, typically a charge coupled device (CCD), for recording of an image. The CCD is an array of a large number of light sensitive elements connected to each other as an analog shift register. In each element of the CCD a charge is formed that is proportional to the light energy incident on the element during an integration period. The analog charge of each element is shifted serially out of the CCD and are typically converted to digital values whereby a digital representation of the recorded image is formed. The digitized image is either transferred to an external computer through a computer interface or is stored on a memory card or on a rotating magnetic recording medium in the camera.
It is well known to use linear CCDs in electronic cameras, in which the light-sensing elements are arranged in a single line. Typically, the array is moved across the image, scanning it one line at a time. For color images, filters can be placed in front of the array, which then makes three passes across the image during image recording.
Offering a good compromise of image resolution (high pixel count) and cost in electronic cameras, is the trilinear CCD array, which comprises three linear CCDs positioned side by side. Each line is covered by its own color filter, typically in the form of dye that is painted over the elements. The array makes a single pass across the image, and each linear CCD records a line at a time. Typically, an image is recorded in this way in 1 to 10 minutes.
At a higher cost, a rectangular CCD array can capture the entire image in a very short time. Three separate exposures with three color filters are needed to make a color photo. One way to do this is to place the filters in a rotating color wheel that sequentially inserts each color filter in the optical path between the image forming optics of the electronic camera and the rectangular CCD array.
It is known to mount the circuitry of a digital carriers in a camera back (sometimes denoted a digital camera back) that attaches like a film holder to a conventional camera.